1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure for connecting a motor for driving the mirror main body of an automobile outside mirror assembly to the power source and, more particularly, to a structure for connecting the motor to the power source thereof through a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a motor for driving the mirror main body of an automobile electric outside mirror assembly is accommodated in a mirror visor together with other mechanisms as a unit. A pair of positive and negative connection terminals of the motor is connected with a pair of connection cords extending from the power source mounted on the automobile main body. The known structures for electric connection of the motor and the power source thereof are described below.
An example of a simple connection structure is described below. Each end of a pair of connection cords is soldered into each connection terminal of the motor. The other end of each cord extends outwardly from a unit case through a opening thereof and connected to each cord extending from the power source through a connector provided outside the unit case.
According to another known construction, similarly to the above structure, each end of a pair of connection cords is soldered into each connection terminal of the motor. In addition, another pair of terminals is fixed to the outside of the unit case. The other end of each cord connected with the motor is soldered onto each terminal fixed to the outside of the unit case. Each connection terminal of a connector connected to the power source contacts each terminal fixed to the outside of the unit case.
According to these known connection structures, the use of the connection cords leads to a high manufacturing cost and necessitates a soldering operation, which is troublesome.
The following connection structures are proposed to solve these problems.
A pair of connection terminals of the motor projects outwardly from the motor case and the top portion of each connection terminal projects outwardly from the unit case through an opening formed on the rear wall of the unit case so that the top portions of each connection terminal is positioned beyond the rear wall of the unit case. The top portion of each connection terminal is directly covered with a waterproofing member. A pair of connecting openings are formed in the waterproofing member. A pair of connection terminals of a connector connected with the power source is inserted through the openings so that each terminal of the motor and each terminal of the connector are connected to each other in a sort of linear structure.
However, the waterproofing performance of this structure is not preferable because the connecting openings are formed on the waterproofing member which directly covers the connection terminals of the motor. In addition, since the top portions of the connection terminals of the motor are covered with the waterproofing member, i.e., since the top portions cannot be seen, it is necessary to detect the polarity of the connection terminals of the motor so as to appropriately connect each of the connection terminals of the motor and each of the connection terminals of the connector to each other. Furthermore, since the connection terminals of the connector and motor are connected in their axial direction to present a linear structure of terminals, and since such a linear structure of terminals extends in a direction substantially perpendicular to the surface of the mirror, the mirror visor eventually results in a bulky size, particularly measured in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the mirror. Thus, it has been difficult to reduce the size of the mirror visor with the use of the prior art terminal connecting structure.